


Big Big Plans

by FernwehBookworm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, SuperCorp, extra lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernwehBookworm/pseuds/FernwehBookworm
Summary: Based on the song Big Big Plans by Chris Lane because I am forced to listen to country music every morning at work. My way of coping with that is turning it gay in my head.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-JOwTp6AeUHappy New Year, everyone. Wanted to start this year out with a little something at least. Hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Big Big Plans

Lena shuts the little box in the bottom drawer of her side of the bathroom sink and wheels her bag into the living room, taking in the striking sight before. Honestly, how could she fall anymore for this woman? Kara’s balled up in one corner of the sofa, soft sweater, fuzzy socks, and a messy bun. Soft as a ray of sun in the spring. Glasses are perched on the crook of her nose, as a hand absently reaches for tea, the book balanced on her knees occupying her full attention. Lena revels in this, in being in love and in Kara not knowing the plans Lena has. 

Lena must have stared longer than she thinks because Kara looks up to her, probably feeling Lena's gaze. A soft, sad smile spreads on Kara's face. "You ready to go?" 

"Almost," Lena says softly, righting her bag and striding towards her girlfriend. Lena bends over to place a soft kiss on Kara's supple, pink lips. "There. Now I am. I'll call as soon as I land in Tokyo. It should only be two days. Just a minor emergency but one I need to deal with in person."

"And if it's longer?" Kara whines a bit. 

Lena feels a little guilty for deceiving her girlfriend, but it will be worth it. "Then I will fly you out as well because I don't want to be apart any longer then that."

It seems to placate Kara a bit. Kara stays rooted to the couch as Lena grabs her bag and walks to the front door. Lena turns back to see Kara starring after her. "I love you." 

"More than potstickers." Kara confirms with a nod. Kara then blows a kiss that Lena pretends to snatch from the air and tuck in her pocket. 

The ride in the back of the town car is a blurry one that fades into airport security, as Lena searches for her gate number. Gate C10 to Metropolis. Just one six-hour flight and a two-hour car ride away from Midvale. She could do this. Lena still hates flying, but for Kara, she’ll do this. Lena settles into her first class seat, pops a sleeping pill, and instructs the nearest attendant with a fifty dollar bill to wake her when they arrive. It works fast, and Lena can hardly even feel the plane take off from the tarmac.

Lena is shaken awake gently after most of the passengers have exited the plane, and she gathers her bag after slipping the attendant another bill. She hates not being in control or aware during a flight, but she’s already nervous enough about what she’s about to do, She doesn’t need to add flight jitters to it too. The bustle in the airport is a wall of sound, as Lena exits the tunnel. She still has to wait an hour before she texts Kara that she’s landed, but her car rental company has sent a notification that her ride is waiting for her in the pickup lane. 

The whole ride, Lena is trying to think of every possible scenario that could occur. Factually, Lena knows this isn’t a big deal and the answer will be ‘Yes,’ but mentaly, she worries over every word choice, thinking she might completely screw this up. Halfway through, Lena manages to remember to text Kara of her arrival in ‘Tokyo’ from which she receives a slew of texts about being missed. The outpouring of love does prove to be a gentle balm on Lenas frazzled nerves. 

All too soon, the car’s turned up the bumpy dirt road, leading up to the farm house. Lena takes deep breaths before her driver opens the door and hands her the handle of her rolling bag. “Have a good evening, Miss Luthor,” the man grumbles out before climbing back into the car and driving off. The noise in the quiet countryside must have alerted the occupants of the house to her presence, and the front door opens. 

“Lena? What are you doing here, dear? Where’s Kara?” Eliza asks.

“Did we have weekend plans? I don’t remember. I didn’t hire anyone to watch the farm if we are doing something.” Jeremiah says. 

“No! No. I just… Kara isn’t here. Can we go inside?” Lena asks, already losing her entire train of thought and rehearsed words. 

Concern crosses both of Kara’s adoptive parents' faces. They usher their surprise guest inside and immediately jump into southern hospitality by setting another place at the table for Lena and pouring her a glass of wine, as they resume their clearly interrupted dinner. Lena takes a seat after washing her hands. Her seat is across from Alex, who Lena knew is visiting her parents during a week of vacation from the hospital. 

All eyes were one Lena, as she stalls and takes a sip of wine. Alex raises an eyebrow at her sister's girlfriend. “Well, Luthor? Is my sister alive?”

“Oh, god yes. I just wanted to talk to you all about something. In person. Without Kara.”

“So, spit it out.” Alex states.

“Well, look. I know Kara and I have had our ups and downs—” 

“Like her lying about who she was while she investigated you while you took over your homicidal brothers company?” Alex says in all her blunt glory.

“Yes. That. And me getting over my abandonment and abusive family issues instead of running away from my relationship. But through it all, Kara has become the person I love the most. She has bought so much light into my life. And so much family,” Lena gestures around the table. “And, I know Kara still loves her traditions, even after being in a non-traditional relationship with a woman, so…” Lena takes a deep drink then an even bigger breath as she searches for the words.

“What is it dear?” Eliza asks.

“You are all the most important people in Kara’s life, so it would mean so much to me, and even more to Kara, if I could have your blessing to ask her to marry me.”

Silence seems to thud in Lena’s ears as time stretches out after her question. Time slows, as she waits for a response to what she is now realizing is a ridiculous question. Then Alex cracks a huge grin, Eliza bursts out into tears while standing to hug Lena, and Jeremiah laughs out loud. Happy tears soak into Lena’s hair as she processes the positive reaction. 

“Oh, Yes! Yes! That would be fantastic, Lena. Oh how wonderful!” Eliza exclaims.

“Really?”

“Yes you dork, it's been four years. It's about time,” Alex says as she digs back into her meal.

“And I would like grandchildren at some point.” Jeremiah adds, throwing a jab at both his daughter and his future daughter-in-law.

“Speaking of grandchildren, I also wanted to talk to you about buying a portion of you land.”

“What for?” Jeremiah asks, more serious now as his wife resumes her seat.

“Kara has always wanted to move back here. She doesn’t talk about it much, but I thought I could build a small house for us and our future children. She talked about raising them in a small town, maybe doing farm work and building those close connections, and I can’t say I disagree.”

“That would be wonderful to have you so close. And to have the extra help,” Eliza says. “Where would you build?”

“Well, I did take the liberty of mapping out a few spots, but I would love down by the creek where their tree house is. Build a house there and maybe upgrade the tree house too.” 

“Done.” Jeremiah states firmly. 

“Wouldn’t you want to negotiate?”

“Nope. Face value of the land. I want my family as close as possible. I can’t plant crops there anyway, not without tearing down the woods.”

“Great, big news out of the way, can we finish eating?” Alex asks as she stuffs more chicken into her mouth.

“Yes, that's all I have. I’ll have contracts drawn up and plans for the building. I was hoping to have the building finished before I brought Kara back here to propose.”

“You’re doing it before getting a ‘yes’?” Alex asks. 

“Let’s just say, for once in my life, I’m hopeful.”

<><><><><>

_ Six months Later _

The summer sun is setting, as the couple strides hand and hand through the woods on Kara’s family farm. Tomorrow is the start of the fair, but tonight, Lena has big plans. Big, big plans. Kara’s still fawning over the pictures of the dog Alex has adopted with her now live-in girlfriend. Supposedly, Alex couldn’t make it this year, but Kara doesn’t know the truth. Suddenly, the path is lit up with lights strung in the trees.

“What…” Kara trails off as Lena smiles and takes the lead, guiding her girlfriend into the newly formed clearing. There’s seemingly illumination everywhere, and every light in the new house is on. The fire pit burns bright and food can be smelled cooking, but no one’s in sight. 

“What is this? When did Eliza and Jeremiah build this?” 

“They didn’t. I did.” Lena says, turning towards her confused girlfriend.

“What?”

“I did. I built it. I bought the land from Jerimiah and built this house. For us. Because I have big plans for us. You make me want to make big plans. Or just book the first flight to paradise for us. I couldn’t really decide, so I was thinking we could do both. I want to continue to make plans with you, to plan a future for us or the three kids we talked about. Or just where to take our honeymoon. But…” Lena kneels down on one knee and pulls out the little box she’s had stored away for the past six months. There’s a light in Kara’s eyes, as she realizes what is happening. “I need you to want to make plans with me. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course, Yes!” Kara cries before pulling Lena back to her feet with a kiss.

Cheers break out around the couple, as friends and family pour out of the darkness to celebrate with them. Music starts up from the speakers and congratulations roll in. Just like that, the engagement party starts.

“When did you do all this?” Kara asks her fiancée.

“Well umm… Remember that business trip I took to Tokyo?” 

Kara nods. 

“I didn’t go to Tokyo. I came here. I asked your family for permission and started building this house for us. We don’t have to move here right away, but I think we both agree that we would like to raise our kids in a small town. And what better small town than with your parents?”

Kara kisses Lena again, “You are brilliant, and I fall even deeper in love with you every day.”

“You have no idea how far my heart has fallen.”


End file.
